helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume Members
This page consists of all current and former members of the J-pop group Morning Musume. The group is known for their ever-fluctuating line-up, with "graduations" and auditions held nearly every year. As of September 2012, there have been a total of 38 members altogether (1997 - present), 22 graduated members, 2 members which have resigned and 12 generations. There are currently 14 members in Morning Musume '14. Members Current Members Former Members Leadership Leaders Sub-Leaders *This position was established on April 21, 2001, when Kaori Iida became the second leader. *The Sub-leader position was empty from October 1, 2011 to May 21, 2013. Members Colors Each Morning Musume member has their own color for outfits and merchandise to distinguish between each member. Over time as each member leaves the group, current or new members have the opportunity to change their current colour to a different one which is available. No member has the exact same colour, but some might have colours that look fairly similar to another members. Current Member Colors Heritage Members Colors *'Light Blue': Tanaka Reina *'Blue': Kago Ai → Ogawa Makoto → Junjun → Ishida Ayumi *'Dark Blue': Iida Kaori *'Yellow-Green': Niigaki Risa → Ikuta Erina *'Teal'/'Emerald Green': Ichii Sayaka → Linlin → Sato Masaki *'Green': Suzuki Kanon *'Dark Green': Nakazawa Yuko *'Grey': Kusumi Koharu *'Orange': Goto Maki → Kamei Eri → Kudo Haruka *'Light Pink': Yasuda Kei → Abe Natsumi → Konno Asami → Michishige Sayumi *'Deep Pink': Ishikawa Rika → Tsuji Nozomi → Fukumura Mizuki *'Light Purple'/'Lavender': Yaguchi Mari → Mitsui Aika → Oda Sakura *'Purple': Nakazawa Yuko → Yoshizawa Hitomi → Ikuta Erina *'Red': Abe Natsumi → Yasuda Kei → Fujimoto Miki → Kusumi Koharu → Sayashi Riho *'Gold': Goto Maki → Takahashi Ai *'Chocolate': Iikubo Haruna *'Yellow'/'Honey': Iida Kaori → Michishige Sayumi → Takahashi Ai → Iikubo Haruna Notable tenures Members of Morning Musume rarely stay in the group for more than six years, and to date only nine members have done this. Mentors Often when a new member joins Morning Musume, a senior member is sometimes assigned to be their mentor. Second, fifth, sixth, eleventh generations and some of the eight generation members did not have assigned mentors."Music Fighter". 2008-04-18. *Third Generation **Ichii Sayaka → Goto Maki *Fourth Generation **Yasuda Kei → Ishikawa Rika (Team Vocals) **Yaguchi Mari → Yoshizawa Hitomi (Team Expressive Power) **Iida Kaori → Tsuji Nozomi (Team Rhythm) **Goto Maki → Kago Ai (Team Greeting and Manners) *Seventh Generation **Michishige Sayumi → Kusumi Koharu *Eighth Generation **Kusumi Koharu → Mitsui Aika *Ninth Generation **Mitsui Aika → Mentor to all ninth generation members *Tenth Generation **Niigaki Risa & Mitsui Aika → Mentor to all tenth generation member Members Single Count *Last Updated: October 2, 2014 (JST) Members Line-Ups Trivia *Two of the ninth generation members, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon, are the first members to have been born after the group's formation in 1997. *Kudo Haruka is the youngest person to ever join Morning Musume at the age of 11 years and 11 months, and auditioning at age 11. She beat Kago Ai's 11-year record which was set at the age of 12. *Makino Maria and Haga Akane are the first members in the group to be born in the 2000. *They are the main group to have the most graduates (not including Hello Pro Kenshuusei). *2008 was the only year so far in which no line-up changes occurred and that line-up has been the longest unchanging lineup so far going over 2 years with no graduations or new members until Kusumi Koharu graduated in December 2009. *Niigaki Risa is the only leader to have once been the youngest member of Morning Musume. *Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa are the longest serving Leader and Sub-Leader (4 years). *Morning Musume recieved eight new members in 2011 (both 9th Gen and 10th Gen of 4 each), ages 11-16 years old, while everyone else in Morning Musume was in their 20's (besides Mitsui Aika), it was also the only year where two generations were added. *Fukumura Mizuki is the first former Hello Pro Kenshuusei to become sub-leader of Morning Musume. She is also the youngest sub-leader the group has ever had. *Five generations in a row have a former Hello Pro Kenshuusei: the 8th Generation has Linlin, the 9th Generation has Fukumura Mizuki, 10th Generation has Kudo Haruka, 11th Generation has Oda Sakura, and 12th Generation has Makino Maria and Haga Akane. *To date, only four members have been featured in over 30 Singles. 5th Generation Members Takahashi Ai (35 Singles) and Niigaki Risa (37 Singles) and 6th Generation Members Michishige Sayumi (38+ Singles) and Tanaka Reina (35 Singles). *Michishige Sayumi has been a part of the most singles, with 38. *Michishige Sayumi is the longest serving member in Morning Musume. *1st Generation Fukuda Asuka is the only former member that has never participated in any type of unit or subgroup during her time in Hello! Project. *Fujimoto Miki is the only Morning Musume leader not to be leader within a single. *Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa were the only leaders that graduated from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. *All current members were added to the group in either January or in September. *8th generation members Junjun and Linlin are the only members to graduate before a new generation has joined the group. *There have been no new members added in February, June, July, October, and November. *Ishiguro Aya and Fukuda Asuka are the only members to never have a member color while in the group. *Ikuta Erina and Ishida Ayumi are the only members to have been born in the same year as the group was formed in 1997. *2002, 2004, 2008, 2009, 2010, and 2013 are the only years where no new members joined. *There has been a graduation every year since 1999, except in 2008. *2005 is the only year where they didn't release an album. *2001 and 2013 are the only years in which all the singles were #1 in the Oricon weekly rankings. See Also *Morning Musume Auditions *Hello Pro Kenshuusei References Notes # While 6th generation joined the group on January 19, 2003, Fujimoto Miki was officially announced as the first 6th generation member on January 7, 2003. # Both singles does not include 6th generation, but they were already members at time of release. # Because of the sudden resignation, Yaguchi Mari was still featured in the single. # The single does not include Junjun and Linlin, but both were already members at the time of the release. # The single originally did not include Oda Sakura, but she was already a member during the time of the release. "Wakuteka Take a change (Oda Sakura Ver.)" was released DVD track 2 for the limited C edition for "Help me!!". # The single does not include 12th Generation, but they will already be members at the time of the release. Sources External Link *Wikipedia: English cs:Členky Morning Musume Category:Morning Musume Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Married Morning Musume Members Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:1st Generation Category:2nd Generation Category:3rd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:7th Generation Category:8th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation Category:12th Generation Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:10th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:13th Generation Hello Pro Egg